And Baby Makes Three
by firemedic313
Summary: Jamie and Eddie continue to navigate the challenges of pregnancy, and prepare to tacklethe challenge of parenthood. **I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM TO FUFILL MY FANTASIES.**
1. Registry

A/N: This story is a continuation of "A Christmas Surprise". While it would be beneficial to read that story first, I suppose you can get by without it. Also, this story will contain some "M" rated material, but I will try to keep it vanilla, as thats not the ENTIRE focus of the story. I will warn before an "M" rated part so those who do not want to read it can skip it, while still enjoying the story. Thank you all for your support with my last story, and thanks for coming on the journey with me!

——————————————————————————————

Several weeks had passed since Jamie and Eddie broke the news to their families and friends. There were many new adjustments for Jamie to get used to with Eddie being pregnant. First was the mood swings. No matter what he said, it usually wasn't the right thing, so he used the second and third change to help him stop putting his foot in his mouth. Eddie was always hungry for as long as Jamie knew her, so now Eddie was almost constantly snacking. Whenever Jamie would say something that upset Eddie, he would quickly ask if she wanted a snack which seemed to placate her most of the time. The third change was that no matter how many times the had sex, Eddie was never satiated. It had gotten to the point where if food didn't solve Eddie's mood swings, sex solved them. And while Jamie had a high sex drive himself, sex was starting to feel like a chore. Jamie and Eddie took pregnancy advice where ever they could get it. Erin was Eddie's go-to for questions, and Jamie went to Danny. They had decided that this was a good idea after Danny caught Jamie looking especially haggard one Sunday at dinner, and so he volunteered to do the dishes with Jamie. Once behind the closed door, Danny turned to Jamie and clapped him on the. Shoulder. "Spill it kid. What's eating you?" Jamie let out a big sigh, as if he was taking the weight of the world off his shoulders. "Danny, I love her. But this sucks. Everything I say is wrong, she's starving ALL the time, she wants to have sex ALL the time, and for fucks sake I don't know if this is normal. Did Linda get a voracious sex drive when she was pregnant?" Danny laughed, and thought back to when Linda was pregnant. He missed Linda, and he knew that she would be so proud of Jamie and Eddie, and how she would have all the answers to give and be an invaluable source of information for Eddie. "You have no idea Jamie. I remember being exactly where you are at right now when Linda was pregnant with Jack. Round two was a bit easier because we at least knew what to expect that time around. Sex became a chore, and I took it for granted. Savor it kid, because once that baby is born, you will never get to have sex as often as you do now." Talking things out definitely helped Jamie adapt. Eddie was still struggling with being the center of attention, everyone always wanting to know how she's doing, and how the baby is doing, and now that she is starting to show, everyone is gawking at the tiny bump forming in her stomach. Frank had trouble keeping a lid on the news at One PP, and naturally Abigail, Garret, and Sid knew something was up, and took it upon themselves to launch their own investigation to figure out what was up. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long to find out. One afternoon, Jamie strolled in to One PP with a picture frame that said "Worlds Best Grandpa" with a note that said "Coming May 2020" and told Abigail to give it to Frank. One PP has been on a high ever since that day. Eddie had also gone into full 'mama bear' mode and as soon as she started to show, requested to be on desk duty. The whole precinct knew the couple was expecting now which meant two things: first, Jamie got a lot of pranks pulled on him, second, both were constantly getting advice from others in the precinct. They were both taking it all in stride and their excitement grew by leaps and bounds each day.

——————————————————————————————

Erin had texted Jamie and let him know that everyone wanted to get them a baby gift, so they needed to make a baby registry. Eddie and Jamie decided to go shopping, but since they had no idea what they needed, Eddie begged Erin and Nicky to come along. The four decided to make a day of it. They started the day with breakfast and then headed out to the store. Jamie grabbed Eddie's hand as they walked and interlocked his fingers with hers. Eddie was the first to speak, starting to feel overwhelmed at all the stuff she read about needing for a baby. "Erin, what is the stuff you absolutely NEED to have? Like I get the crib, and high chair, and all the basic stuff, but all the other things like a swing and the pack-and-play, are they really necessary?" Erin let out a big breath, "Oh Eddie, you would be surprised at how many things you need or one tiny person. The swing can be a total godsend, especially if your baby likes to be rocked. And the pack-and-play is awesome because you can stick them in there to nap, and when the get older and a bit mischievous, they can play in a safe spot." Nicky laughed and patted Jamie on the back "Especially if your baby is like Uncle Jamie and swallows everything!" At Eddie's curios look, Nicky launched into the tale of the Sanfino case, and how Jamie got away with it by swallowing the flash drive, which soon had all four laughing hysterically. Soon the reached the customer service desk, and set up the registry. The woman explained how to use the iPad to mark off the items for the registry. Erin and Eddie started with the big stuff, While Jamie and Nicky went to grab a cart. Eddie loved the pattern on the high chair she and Jamie got to keep at Frank's house and found the matching swing, pack-and-play, bouncer, and bassinet. Jamie and Nicky walked over to look at the cribs they had, with Nicky admiring all the different finishes and styles of the cribs. Nicky was rambling on and on, pointing out the things she liked with each one she passed, until she realized that Jamie hadn't been following the last minute or so. Jamie had stopped to admire a nursery set. It was a simple design, with an arched headboard. It was white and made of sturdy wood. The crib was convertible, so as their baby grew, the bed would adapt. It also had a dresser with changing table. Jamie loved it when he saw it, he was a simple kind of guy, and didn't really like anything to fancy. He saw Eddie looking at strollers with Erin, and he called her over, "Hey, Eddie! Come here a sec." Eddie walked over and Jamie wrapped her in a hug "I love you." "I love you too, Jamie. What's up?" Jamie looked up at the crib set, "Eddie, I think this is perfect." Eddie looked at the set and back at Jamie, her eyes going a bit glassy, and a few tears dripped down her face. She smiled and nodded, "It's perfect." She gave him a quick kiss, and watched as he loaded up the box into the cart. He also grabbed a second high chair, matching the one at his dads house. Once the crib was picked out, Jamie took a more active role in picking things for the registry. Once they picked out all the big things, Erin and Nicky helped them pick out a few little things, such as bottles, pacifiers, blankets, clothes, and a breast pump. Soon, Eddie was complaining of hunger, so they paid for their things and headed to lunch. As they ate, Erin and Nicky took mental notes on what foods Eddie was craving. Unknown to both Jamie and Eddie, a surprise baby shower was in the works for the couple. Nicky, who is never very good at keeping secrets, was bursting at the seams with excitement. Erin had enlisted the help of Eddie's partner, Officer Rachel Whitten, Nicky, and Danny's partner, Detective Maria Baez, to plan everything out. Things were falling into place nicely, and after today, only a few more details needed to be finalized.


	2. Porsche

A/N: I have decided to keep this entire story totally vanilla. Things will get a bit steamy, but nothing graphic. For all of you "M" rated readers, I have a one-shot that has been rolling around in my head that will get typed up soon and published. Also, it has been brought to my attention that for some readers it is hard to follow due to my lack of paragraphs. I am going to try to do better. Bear with me, it's been awhile since I have written like this. My reports for work don't require paragraph's, so I have picked up quite a few bad habits over the past 5 years. For now, please enjoy chapter 2!

——————————————————————————————

Once Eddie started showing, things started to become more real. Time also seemed to speed up. To Jamie, it felt like they had just found out Eddie was pregnant. Like Danny said, he was trying to enjoy every moment, even when he was starting to feel like Eddie's sex slave. All the cops in the 29th precinct started a diaper drive for the couple, and they got a lot of diapers of all sizes. Eddie was convinced they wouldn't ever need to buy diapers for the first year. The diaper drive was just the first of many surprises. Next surprise was all the other sergeants told Jamie they would cover his shifts for the first few weeks after the baby was born so that he could adjust, help Eddie, and still get his paycheck.

Eddie was six months along now, and sporting a nice round baby bump. The crib was set up, as well as the dresser and changing table. Eddie had gone out and bought some more clothes and blankets to prepare for the arrival of the baby. Jamie had spent his down time at work looking at new cars, which had all the guys placing ads for mini-vans all over his office and the precinct as a joke. Jamie had yet to speak to Eddie about getting a new vehicle, but he knew it was going to be a long conversation. He loved his Mustang, she loved her Boxster. Ultimately, her car was the least practical to keep. It only had two seats, and although well kept, it was still over 15 years old. Jamie figured his best bet to talk to Eddie was on the way to Sunday dinner, that way when she gets upset, there are plenty of snacks to placate her with. "Eddie, can we talk about something please?"

"If it is a suggestion to get a mini-van, the answer is no. Never going to happen."

Jamie rolled his eyes at her response "How did you come to that conclusion? Do I look like the mini-van type?"

Eddie glared at him, hormones taking over.. "Then why do you have all those mini-van ads all over your office? Because I am DEFINITELY not a mini-van person."

At that, Jamie laughed, which earned him a punch in the arm from Eddie. "You do realize that all the guys at the precinct are just making jokes? Yes, I have been looking at new cars, but none of them are mini-vans. We aren't that couple, at least I hope not anyway. I was thinking maybe a Jeep Wrangler. It says you're totally badass, you take no shit, and you are wickedly beautiful."

Eddie thought for a moment and then realized what Jamie was hinting at. Scoffing, Eddie wrapper her arms protectively around her stomach. Tears started to well in her eyes, and a few slid down her cheeks. "Are you asking me what I think you are asking me? I love my car and so do you. We can't get rid of it. Why do I have to make all the changes? Why not get rid of the mustang?"

Thankful he decided to bring this up on the way to dinner, Jamie sighed. "Eddie, I just think we should talk about it. We are here at Dad's house, maybe Erin or Danny have some ideas. Let's go in, get some food, and just relax for a little bit." He got out of the car and circled around to her side to open her door. He held out his hand to her and helped her out of the car. He kissed her sweetly, and then rubbed her belly. "I know this is hard on you. I won't pretend to know what you are going through. But I hope you know that I love you, and I think you are the most amazing woman in the world."

Eddie nodded and wiped her tears away, grabbed Jamie's hand and walked towards the house. After a few steps Eddie stopped and turned towards Jamie. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head in the crook of his neck. She mumbled into his neck her apology, "I'm sorry. I really am. You haven't done anything but be supportive and patient with me, and all I do is yell at you. I hate this. I'm sure you are ready to just leave me most days." She sniffled before continuing, "I wouldn't blame you if you did. Lets be honest, if the roles were reversed I would have punched you by now."

Jamie just held Eddie close as she spoke, feeling her smiling against his skin at the last part of her apology. Needing to lighten up the mood, he responded as he held her tight. "I don't see how switching roles would make a difference. You still punch me." He kissed the top of her head and gave a small chuckle, turning Eddie around he guided her up the steps and into the house.

——————————————————————————————

The start of dinner was quiet, as usual. Danny was brooding over his latest murder case and how Sean was getting into trouble at school. Erin broke the silence, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Still driving the Porsche I see. I was expecting a mini-van to pull up." Everyone laughed but Jamie and Eddie. Jamie groaned and Eddie started to cry.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" Jamie gave Erin a pointed look as he rubbed Eddie's back.

Through tears, Eddie began to speak, "We are NOT mini-van people. I love my car. I don't want to get rid of it. But it only has two seats and its older, and its not practical to keep. But I still don't want to get rid of it."

"I suggested getting something like a Jeep Wrangler, but we haven't made any decisions yet. I know I will miss the Porsche if thats the car we sell." Jamie gave Eddie's shoulder a squeeze.

"It is a sweet ride. I'd buy it if ya were selling it, I wanna drive it first." Danny thought for a minute as he chewed his next bite of food. "Actually, if I drove it, then I'd have to buy it, so maybe thats not the best idea."

Henry, who had been quietly contemplating the issue finally spoke up. "Danny, you should buy the Porsche. If they sell it, that is. Get the Porsche and send your truck with Jack next time he visits. That way he can visit more often, and you would get to drive that beautiful machine."

There was a moment of silence as everyone mulled over the idea. Eddie set her fork down and looked over at Danny. "Can I drive it every now and again? If you say yes, you have a deal."

"You will sell me the Porsche, and all I have to do is let you drive it sometimes?" Danny thought on it for a moment before speaking, "Well, obviously the answer is yes." Danny reached his hand across the table, Eddie grabbed it and shook. The deal was set, and Jamie was just glad that there wouldn't be a big discussion over the issue.

Dinner continued on as usual, the only differences being Danny could not stop smiling, and Jamie felt a little less stress than when he sat down.

——————————————————————————————

It was a sad day for Eddie when she sold the Porsche, but she wasn't sad for long. As much as she loved the Porsche, she loved the new Jeep she and Jamie had picked out. A Jeep wasn't her first choice, but Jamie really wanted one. "Think about it Eddie, during the summer, we can go on vacation to the beach, take the top off, and just feel the breeze." She couldn't turn down his excitement. She got to pick the color, and in remembrance of the Porsche, she picked silver. Everyone at the 29th precinct loved the Jeep, although the news of a certain detective at the 54th precinct showing up in a Porsche had spread through the entire department.

Erin had yet to see the Jeep, so she thought it would be the perfect excuse to have Jamie and Eddie go to Frank's for the surprise baby shower. Erin called Jamie and he answered on the second ring. "Hey Erin, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I am having lunch with dad and Pop, and we all wanted to see the new Jeep. If you and Eddie are free you should come by for lunch."

"But we are going to see you tomorrow at Sunday dinner. You can't wait another day?"

Erin sighed, men could be so dense sometimes. "Well thats true, but you could give us a ride with the top down today!"

"Uh.. Erin. It is the beginning of March. It is freezing outside. We are not taking a drive with the top down."

Erin nervously swallowed. She had no other excuse she could think of. She looked to Henry for help and he shouted through the phone to Jamie "I'm not getting any younger here. I am old. Come spend time with me before I kick the bucket!" Erin's eyes grew wide at the guilt trip Henry gave Jamie. She coughed to keep herself from laughing in surprise.

"Geez. Tell Pop thanks for the guilt trip. Eddie and I will be over in twenty minutes." Jamie hung up the phone and went to get Eddie. They quickly changed into something nicer than their lounge clothes they were wearing and headed out the door.

As they arrived at Frank's house, they noticed a lot of cars lining the streets. Jamie was looking for a place to park, mumbling about how the neighbors needed to plan better if they were going to have a big party, when Eddie whacked him on the arm. "Jamie! Is that Rachel's car? What would she— oh. I think I know why we are here."

"What do you mean? They would have told us if it was a party of some sort. Besides, its neither of our birthdays, or a holiday, or anything else I can think of."

"Jamie. Haven't you ever heard of a baby shower?"

Realization dawned on his face. "Looks like someone is going to make detective soon." He leaned in and gave her a slow and gentle kiss. Careful not to push too far as Eddie was still jumping his bone at the slightest touch. "I love you, Eddie." He unbuckled, got out, and walked around to help Eddie out of the Jeep. He held. Her hand and interlocked their fingers together as they walked to the front door.


	3. Shower

"SURPRISE!"

Eddie looked around in shock, so many people were there just to celebrate her and Jamie and their baby. Erin was the first to give Eddie a hug, followed by her mom, Rachel, and the rest of the Reagan family. A few happy tears slid down Eddie's cheeks, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She was quickly ushered inside, forced to let go of Jamie's hand. Danny grabbed Jamie and steered him towards the living room where Jack and Sean sat waiting with plenty of snacks, beer, and sodas.

Confused, Jamie turned around to find Henry and Frank just behind Danny. "What are we doing in here?"

"Well kid, unless my detective skills are going bad, you are a man. And men don't go to baby showers. So unless you have a secret on how you and Eddie managed to conceive a baby, we are going to watch the basketball game while they party." Danny handed everyone a beer before holding out his own for a toast. "To Jamko, a happy and healthy pregnancy, and the highly anticipated arrival of baby Joe." They all clinked bottles and sat down to watch the game.

——————————————————————————————

Eddie quickly forgot about being pulled away from Jamie as she was quickly showered with love and everyone adoring the nice round bump she was now sporting. She was guided into the living room where a lot of gifts were piled up, and an entire table full of snacks. Eddie headed straight for the snack table. She was still consistently hungry. Erin let her make a plate and look at the cake before starting the party games she had planned.

After the games, they had cake, and Eddie was ushered into the "seat of honor" a beautiful white wooden rocking chair with ottoman. It had a Navy blue cushion on it, and Eddie settled into it comfortably. Nicky sat down next to Eddie on the floor with a pad of paper to keep track of the gifts and who purchased them.

Eddie saw her mom snap a picture of her in the rocking chair and then Lena smiled proudly. "The rocking chair is from me. If your baby is anything like you were, you will need that rocking chair!"

"Thanks, mom." Eddie smiled in return, and began opening the gifts. It was a constant chorus of 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' as Eddie opened each gift. She soon realized that everything on her registry was purchased, and even a few things that weren't. Her eyes welled with tears as she realized how amazing her friends and family were. "Thank you guys so much. I couldn't ask for better family or friends. I know our baby will be so loved by many, and that is a very comforting thought."

Hugs were given to everyone, and then the guests began to trickle out, all saying their goodbyes, and wishes of good luck, and offers to have lunch, help out when needed, and to babysit.

——————————————————————————————

After the party wound down, Eddie was exhausted. It was happening more often the further along her pregnancy progressed. Everyone helped with cleaning up, except for Eddie who was told to sit on the couch and relax. Erin and Danny helped Jamie load all the gifts into the Jeep. Frank and Henry cleaned up the kitchen and packed up leftover foods for Jamie to take home. Nicky and Sean cleaned up the living room, and by the time they finished, Eddie was curled in a ball and was sound asleep on the couch. Nicky took the trash out and told Jamie that Eddie was asleep. Jamie chuckled as he headed inside. He grabbed a blanket and covered Eddie with it and kissed her temple.

Jamie walked back out to the kitchen and found his dad out on a pot of coffee. He poured himself a mug and sat down at the kitchen table, quickly joined by Frank, Henry, Danny, and Erin. He must have had a somewhat worried look on his face while he was thinking. He was so deep in thought, that it took Erin calling his name a few times to get his attention.

"Jamie... Jamie... Hey! Jamie!"

"Wh-what? Oh... Sorry. Didn't hear you."

"What's on your mind son?" Frank gave Jamie a questioning look, his eyes kind and soft.

Jamie sighed, took a sip of coffee and then spoke. "I'm just really worried that I am gonna screw up. What if I drop him, or don't feed him enough. What if I don't know what he needs and I do the wrong things. What if I am to harsh on him and he hates me. What if I'm not harsh enough and he ends up being a drug dealer or something. What if—"

"Jamie, woah, hold on a second!" Henry held up his hands, giving a small chuckle before continuing on, "Jamie, you are over thinking it."

Erin jumped in, "Jamie, you were the greatest uncle ever. Don't you remember all the times when I couldn't get Nicky to sleep and you would rock her for just a few minutes and she would be out?"

Jamie nodded his head, "Yea but that was Nicky!"

"You also did the same thing for Jack and Sean. Jamie you are great with kids. I don't know why you are so worried." Erin gave Jamie a squeeze on his shoulder to drive home her words.

Danny sat back in his chair and laughed "Kid, you know how many times I mess up with Jack and Sean? Way more than I care to admit. Sometimes I wonder how they're not messed up. But you have all of us here. We will make sure your kid isn't a knuckle head. Because if he is, I will kick his ass and put him in county lock-up for the night. Worked for me, and you know how stubborn I am.'

Jamie shook his head and laughed, remembering the memory fondly. "I know Eddie is going to be a great mom. She is amazing. But I just don't know if I will be a good dad."

Erin laughed at his comment "Hold on one second." She walked into the living room and grabbed a photo album. She was flipping through until she found the page she wanted, and sat it down in front of Jamie. "You see these?" Jamie looked down at the photos of him holding baby Nicky. There were pages upon pages of him feeding, rocking, and playing with Nicky, and even some with Jack and Sean. There were also a few pictures of Jamie having fallen asleep while holding one of the kids.

Danny spoke up, smiling at the memory, "I remember when you were a baby, you used to tuck in your stuffed animals, or rock them, or feed them. You got so mad when we called you 'baby brother'. You begged mom and dad to have another kid. We all knew you were gonna be the one outta all of us who had kids for sure."

"Jamie, you are going to be an excellent father. I have no doubt about that." Eddie walked towards Jamie as she spoke. She had woken up not long ago and was standing in the doorway listening to his concerns. "We are going to make mistakes, its not going to be perfect. We will have to figure it all out together, but we have your family here and they are such a big help in everything we do."

Jamie turned to face Eddie and kissed her stomach when she was close enough. He looked up at her and smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you so much."

——————————————————————————————

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update! Things have been a bit crazy with my life. I am going to try to get on some sort of schedule for posting, I'm going to try for every Sunday. It is possible you will get bonus chapters mid-week if I am able to find the time to write. Thanks for all your support, I love sharing my ideas with all of you. As always, reviews are appreciated!

-FireMedic313


	4. Kicks

A/N: I am going to try and publish as many chapters as I can in the next 2 weeks. I have been off of work for surgery and I will be returning on Dec. 5th. I won't stop writing, but things may be slower. I plan on taking this story up until a few days after the baby is born, and plan on continuing in another story throughout the first year of baby Joe's life.

——————————————————————————————

Two weeks had passed since the baby shower, and Eddie had started nesting. She was constantly rearranging everything, washing clothes and blankets, as well as packing and repacking her hospital bag.

Eddie was 30 weeks pregnant, and the couple was anxiously counting down until baby Joe's arrival. Eddie was now seeing the doctor every two weeks. Jamie had excellent support in the precinct and was able to go to every appointment, which was something he was very grateful for.

Eddie was also exhausted all the time, and was fortunately able to switch to days. Ever since Eddie switched to days, it had become routine for the couple to relax on the couch after dinner, and just enjoy each other's company. They usually sat so Eddie was wrapped in Jamie's arms, encircling her in a hug, resting his hands around her pregnant belly. They were sitting in contented silence when Jamie felt movement under his hand.

"Woah. What was that?"

Eddie smiled and tilted her head back to look at Jamie. "I think that was a kick. It could have been a punch though. Little dude has been moving around a lot lately."

Jamie kissed her temple and she felt a tear fall into her hair. "I never felt this before. You are amazing."

The two sat together for what felt like hours just feeling the baby moved under their hands. Jamie was in awe the entire time.

"Is this what it feels like all the time when the baby moves? This is really crazy."

"Well, it just felt like butterflies for a while, but now that little dude is growing bigger and stronger, it feels more like an actual kick or punch. We might have a little boxer on our hands at the way he punches."

Jamie smiled into her neck and then spoke, letting his breath tickle her skin. "He is gonna kick ass just like his mommy."

"He will get his handsome good looks from his daddy."

"Let's just hope he doesn't get his appetite from his mommy- oof!"

Eddie elbowed Jamie in the ribs as he said this, causing them both to laugh, and then Eddie suddenly sat up and turned around to Jamie.

"Jamie. I want Krispy Kreme donuts and some ice cream. But like the hot-and-ready glazed donuts and some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Can you go get some?"

Jamie groaned, knowing this was eventually going to come. "Seriously? Eddie, it's 20:30hrs!"

Eddie gave him the puppy dog eyes "Pleaseeeee? I really want it. Like I really, really want it."

"Well, at least it's not as weird as Erin who constantly wanted dill pickles dipped in barbecue sauce." Jamie shuddered at the memory but dutifully got up to grab his keys, kissing Eddie as he did. Jamie was about to put his shoes on when his phone rang, looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Danny.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Not much kid, I found the baptism outfit from the boys, and I was wondering if I could come and drop it off?"

"Yea, sure. Could you also get some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and some Krispy Kreme hot-and-ready donuts?"

Danny laughed at the request. "So the cravings have started. Welcome to the worst part of pregnancy. I can't tell you how many times I was running out to the store at 0300hrs because Linda wanted something weird. I'll pick it up on my way. See ya in about 30 minutes."

Jamie chuckled as he hung up the phone. He turned to Eddie and saw her sitting cross-legged on the couch, finishing up the last few thank you cards from the baby shower. Jamie walked over and sat on the floor facing Eddie. He leaned up and rested his head against her round bump, kissed it, and then spoke. "Hey little one. Daddy can't wait to meet you. You are so loved already. You have the most beautiful mommy, and she is amazing. Your Aunt Erin can't wait to hold you and your Uncle Danny can't wait to teach you to play sports. Grandpa and Great-Grandpa can't wait to spoil you. And all of your cousins can't wait to play with you." Jamie kissed Eddie's stomach again, and felt Eddie's hand rest on the back of his head. He looked up and saw a tear run down her cheek.

"I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too. Now, give me a foot, I know they have been killing you."

They sat in silence as Jamie rubbed Eddie's feet, and Eddie finishing the last few cards. They were drawn from their thoughts when a knock sounded at the door.

"Delivery!" Danny yelled through the door and laughed as Jamie unlocked the door with Eddie telling him to hurry because the donuts were getting colder by the second. In less than the five seconds Danny was inside, Eddie had grabbed the box out of his hand and shoved an entire donut into her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure.

"What? Ish delishus." Eddie spoke through a mouthful of donut which had both brothers laughing.

"If I were you kid, I would not make her mad at this point. By the way she just demolished that donut, I'm thinkin' she could probably do the same if you piss her off... Hey!" Eddie jabbed Danny in the shoulder, and he gave her a look that feigned hurt.

"Watch it Danny boy. I might eat you next."

"No you won't, I brought the donuts and the ice cream. Lazy ass over here didn't feel like going out so he dragged me out to get stuff for you."

Jamie playfully shoved Danny as he took the ice cream and the small garment bag from Danny. "You're such an ass Danny. But seriously, thanks for bringing this stuff by."

Danny shrugged and then gave each of them a quick hug. "No problem kids. I've gotta head out, but I will see you both at Sunday dinner. Enjoy the donuts and ice cream Eddie." And with that, Danny left the couple alone, smiling as he thought of when Linda was pregnant with Jack and Sean and how close that whole experience brought them.

——————————————————————————————

Eddie finished up the last bit of ice cream by using the last bite of her donut as a spoon. Chuckles were heard all around the dinner table, and Eddie gave them all a half-hearted glare. "I will eat all of you."

Jamie kissed her head as he stood up, clearing the dishes and spoke only when he was on the opposite side of the table from her. "Nobody is doubting that fact, sweetheart." His eyes went wide as Eddie held up a fist, then pointed to her eyes, and then to Jamie as if to say 'I'm watching you'. Jamie scampered into the kitchen and started on the dishes as everyone else dispersed throughout the rest of the house, playing games, talking, or watching TV.

When Jamie finished with the dishes, he found Eddie sitting on the couch, staring out the window deep in thought. He sat down beside Eddie, and rubbed her belly. Eddie let out a low groan. "I swear, every time you put your hands on my stomach, the baby is trying to prove his boxing skills to you."

Jamie smiled hard and leaned in to kiss Eddie softly on the lips. "It is just so amazing to me. Sometimes I feel a little jealous that you get to experience all this, you will have this extra special bond."

Eddie threaded her fingers through Jamie's hair, and gave him a small smile, her voice thick with emotion. "Jameson Reagan, you are going to be the most amazing daddy to this baby. I don't have a single doubt about that. Yes, I have this special bond because I am literally growing this baby inside of me, but you and this baby are going to have a special bond in your own way."

Jamie leaned down, resting his forehead against Eddie's swollen stomach. "Hi baby, it's your daddy. Your mommy and I are counting down the weeks until you arrive. You are so loved. I want you to always remember that."

Jamie and Eddie sat in silence, feeling baby Joe move around inside Eddie, basking in awe at the little miracle they had created. They were so lost in the moment that they never noticed Erin snap a picture of the intimate moment, as she and Danny watched from afar. Danny slung his arm over Erin's shoulder as he steered her away to let the couple have their moment. The love between Jamie and Eddie was not lost to Erin and Danny.

——————————————————————————————

A/N #2: I hope you enjoyed the fluff. I will probably only write another 2-3 chapters for this story, and then we can all watch baby Joe as he grows. Hopefully we will get to see some moments like these soon! Still holding out for a Jamko Christmas pregnancy announcement!


	5. Uncomfortable

"Jamie. I feel like a whale. Nothing looks good on me, and no matter what I wear nothing is comfortable. Plus my ankles swell and then shoes hurt. I am so ready for this to be over with."

Jamie hugged Eddie from behind, rubbing her very pregnant belly and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Eddie, you are beautiful. You are thirty-six weeks pregnant. You look absolutely amazing. I know you don't want to go anywhere, but we have to talk to Father Kearns about the final details of the baptism. After this Sunday, we don't have to go to church until after the baby is born. Bring a change of clothes for dinner if you want so you can be as comfortable as possible."

Eddie grumbled but complied, picking out a soft navy blue sundress with a floral pattern on it, and matched it with a pair of navy blue Toms. She left her hair down and wavy, and put just a little bit of make-up on. She looked over at Jamie, his eyes roaming over her body, drinking in the sight of her. "Jamie, what are you staring at?"

"I never thought you could get more beautiful, and yet, here you are. Every day, I am more and more in awe of you. You are strong, courageous, fierce, and the kindest, most gentlest person I know." Jamie crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms. He gave her a long, slow, but passionate kiss. "I love you more than words can describe. You are my everything. He kissed her once again, slow. and sweet, until they both pulled away breathless. They held each other for a few more moments, and then headed out the door for church.

——————————————————————————————

Jamie and Eddie sat and waited in Father Kearns office after mass, waiting for him to come in to finalize the details for the baptism. He and Eddie had talked at length about the way they wanted it done, and when they wanted it done.

"Sorry about that." Father Kearns walked through the door, letting it fall closed behind him. "How is married life treating you both? Ready to become parents?"

"Married life is excellent Father, best decision I have ever made." Jamie looked lovingly at. Eddie as he spoke. He turned his attention back to Father Kearns. "We can't wait for our baby to be here. Definitely a bit nervous about being parents though."

Father Kearns nodded "I do get that a lot. So, have we settled on a name for the baby? What is the expected due date? As you know, we typically do baptisms as soon as possible after birth."

Eddie looked over at Jamie and squeezed his hand. "Our expected due date is around May 27th. We are having a boy, and we are going to honor Jamie's brother. We have decided to name the baby Joseph Conor Reagan."

Father Kearns smiled. "I think that is absolutely perfect."

"Father, I have a bit of an unusual request. I know most baptisms are performed on a Sunday, however, with naming the baby after Joe, we would like to have the baby baptized on Saturday, June 6th. It's- uh- it's Joe's birthday." Jamie wiped at the tears that had started to form in his eyes, and Eddie gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

Father Kearns was silent for a moment, and he looked down at his hands. The silence was starting to become drawn out, and then he finally looked up into the eyes of the couple. "We can absolutely make that happen."

After all the details were finalized, the couple shook hands with Father Kearns, and headed out to go to Sunday dinner.

——————————————————————————————

Eddie hit her 37 week mark, and Jamie was growing more and more protective. Eddie took maternity leave early, as everything was just so uncomfortable, and she was so exhausted. Unfortunately, Jamie was working a rotation of nights, which left Eddie alone at the apartment. Every night he has worked, someone has stopped by. Mostly Erin or Rachel Whitten, but every so often Danny, Frank, or Henry came by to visit. Eddie knew it was of Jamie's doing, but she enjoyed the company. It was two days before the couples first wedding anniversary, and Erin was helping Eddie around the house while Jamie worked.

"I know everyone has excused us from making, or coming to Sunday dinner, but Sunday is our anniversary. I wanted to make Jamie's favorite foods, and get Krispy Kreme and ice cream for desert."

Erin smiled fondly at her sister-in-law. Eddie was such breath of fresh air for the Reagan family, and Jamie had never been happier since Joe had died. "Well, Dad and Pop wanted it to be a surprise, but I know what it feels like to be this pregnant and having a surprise placed in your lap. We already planned on having ribs, fried chicken, Mac-and-cheese, and mashed potatoes, and of course Krispy Kreme with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream for dessert. We were going to bring it here for dinner just because we thought you would feel a bit more comfortable here, that way when you get tired you can lie down."

Eddie hugged Erin tight, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I keep crying, I don't know why. I guess its all the hormones. But that would be wonderful. The entire Reagan clan is absolutely amazing. I can't wait for baby Joe to sit at his first Reagan family round-table."

Erin laughed at Eddie's name for Sunday dinner, it would definitely be referred to the Reagan Family round-table from now on. "I don't know what you and Jamie have planned for after the baby is born, but one thing I did before I had Nicki was make some easy meals and put them in the freezer so Jack and I didn't have to cook while we adjusted to having a newborn. If you want, we can go ahead and make some meals up tonight if you want?"

Eddie smiles, and nodded her head. "Oh that is a great idea! Yea, lets do that. I am so glad that I can come to you for advice. This is really hard. And Jamie, God love him, means well, but he simply doesn't understand this whole ordeal."

Erin laughed as she stood up form the couch. "Well, sometimes men are just way too clueless for their own good."

She and Erin worked together for the next two hours preparing meals and placing them in the freezer. Soon, Erin realized that Eddie's chatter had died down, and she had dozed off on the couch.

"Eddie, go get in your bed. I will clean up the kitchen."

Eddie groggily stood and tried to protest that she would help clean everything up, but it was cut short by a big yawn. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I think I am going to go to bed. Thanks for everything Erin. I really appreciate it." Eddie gave Erin an awkward hug due to her large protruding stomach, and then waddled off to bed.

——————————————————————————————

Jamie rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost noon, but Eddie had said she was too tired to go to church or Sunday dinner, and to be honest, Jamie was too. He forgot how much midnights sucked. He pulled Eddie closer and dozed off again.

About two hours later, Jamie woke up, Eddie was no longer in his arms. He heard the shower running, and got up to join her. There was nothing sexual about their shower, even though it was their first wedding anniversary. He took his time washing her hair, and massaging her aching muscles. He felt Eddie relax into his arms. "Hey babe, what do you want for dinner tonight? I will go out and get anything you want." Eddie turned in Jamie's arms, and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"No need, I already have dinner on the way. It should be here in..." She grabbed Jamies wrist to look at his watch, "Oh damn, it should be here in like fifteen minutes!"

Jamie sped up the shower, and they had both finished dressing when a knock was heard at the door.

Henry shouted through the door "Delivery for Mr. And Mrs. Jameson Reagan!"

Jamie gave Eddie a quizzical look, to which she simply shrugged her shoulders feigning ignorance.

——————————————————————————————

The next morning, the couple was sitting in the waiting room for Eddie's weekly appointment. She was coming up on week 38 of pregnancy, and growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Jamie enjoyed these appointments because it seemed to be a calm and simple moment despite the utter craziness that is their lives. They were sitting in silence, fingers interlocked, when Jamie gave Eddie's hand a little squeeze.

"I wanted to say thank you for last night."

Eddie looked over at Jamie, confusion in her words, "What for?"

"For everything. I really enjoyed spending our anniversary with our family. And dinner was all of our favorite foods. I will admit that I was a little bit bummed out thinking that we wouldn't see the family, but I know you are just uncomfortable almost all the time, so I wasn't going to say anything. But you had them all come over and it was an awesome surprise."

Eddie leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips, "Erin mentioned it when she came over last week while you were at work. They weren't going to tell me at first, but Erin talked your dad and Pop into filling me in on the plan."

Jamie hugged Eddie close and whispered that he loved her into her hair. They sat like that for a few minutes, just enjoying their closeness, which was broken when Eddie was called back for her exam.

The ultrasound was over pretty quick, and the doctor was smiling wide when she returned with the pictures she had printed off. "Everything looks really great. Baby is a healthy weight and size. I wouldn't be surprised if you started having Braxton Hicks contractions soon as your body starts to prepare for delivery. You may deliver before your due date, but at this point, its ok if you do. You are close enough to your actual due date that there shouldn't be any long term issues if you do go into labor early." They set up for Eddie's next appointment, and were on their way home so Jamie could nap and head in for his midnight shift.


	6. Early

The days have been dragging on, everyone was anxiously awaiting the baby's arrival. Jamie was still working midnights and dreading it ever since the doctors appointment, afraid Eddie might go into labor while he was at work and he wouldn't be able to get there in time. Jamie was sound asleep, having another nightmare about not being home when Eddie delivered the baby, when he was startled by his phone ringing. He looked at his phone and saw that it was almost 13:00hrs. Frustrated at the intrusion, with sleep was still clouding his voice, he answered, "Hello?"

Captain Espinoza was on the other end, his voice filled with emotion as he spoke. "Reagan. I know that it is only 13:00hrs, but we had two of our beat cops gunned down today in cold blood. They're both in critical condition, but that is all the information I have at this time. We need all hands on deck to get the bastards that did this. I need you to come in ASAP."

At that news, Jamie was wide awake and already headed towards the bathroom so he could shower and change. "My ETA is about thirty minutes. See you soon Capt." He hung up his phone and was about to close the bathroom door when he heard Eddie call his name.

"Jamie? Who was that? What's going on?"

Jamie sighed as he went and sat next to her on the bed to explain. "Don't worry yourself sick. I need you to stay here and keep baby Joe right where he is at for a little longer. I might have to work tomorrow night too, so if that happens, I wont be able to visit Joe's grave. Hard to believe that tomorrow will be ten years since Joe passed. I have to hurry though, I told Capt. I would be there in thirty minutes." He gave her a quick kiss and wiped the tear away that had rolled down her cheek, and with that, he was rushing around getting everything together and leaving the house.

Eddie decided to get up and have some food once Jamie left and as she stood up, intense pain ripped through her body. It lasted for about a minute, and then subsided. Eddie Gently stroked her pregnant belly and spoke softly "I guess those are the Braxton Hicks contractions the doctor warned me about, huh?" Eddie continued on to grab her snack and then settled herself on the couch, and turned the TV on to her favorite cooking show.

Ten minutes later, Eddie felt the same pain as before. "Ouch. You heard your daddy, baby. He said to stay put." Eddie rubbed her stomach until the pains subsided and turned her attention back to the TV.

Within the next forty-five minutes, Eddie felt that same pain four more times. Deciding that it wasn't normal, she called the doctor. After a few minutes on the phone, Eddie was instructed to time the contractions, and if they were regular, she was probably in labor. The doctor instructed Eddie to go to the hospital once her contractions were coming every five minutes for at least an hour. Eddie hung up, feeling less worried, and deciding not to tell Jamie as he would be distracted when all his focus was needed on catching the shooters of the cops in the 29.

She texted Erin to see if she was busy, but Erin sent a quick text back "Court, busy day. Call later?" Eddie texted back agreeing to talking later, and decided to busy herself around the house making sure everything was clean, so if she did have the baby soon, they could bring him home to a clean house.

——————————————————————————————

It was just after 19:00hrs, and Frank was just starting a com-stat briefing with a few chiefs, Garret, Sid, and Abigail. He felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, but decided to check it after the briefing, unless it buzzed again. This meeting was of the utmost importance as it was to get the latest information on the suspects that shot the two officers earlier in the day. About midway through, Detective James Nuciforo strode in to the meeting and up to Frank. He leaned down and whispered into Frank's ear and then backed away as Frank stood up. "Excuse me, but Abigail, Garret, Sid, I need to see you in my office now. We will be back momentarily." The trio followed Frank into his office and Sid was the first to speak. "Whatsa matter boss?"

Frank looked down at his feet before looking back up, a huge smile spread across his face. "Nuciforo just informed me that Eddie called here a few minutes ago. She-"

Abigail excitedly interrupted , almost shouting, "She's in labor! Jamie must be so excited!"

Garret looked shocked "Wow, thats great."

Sid smiled, "Congrats boss, that is wonderful news!"

Frank held his hand up to silence the three. "Eddie hasn't told Jamie yet. She called me for a ride because Erin is still finishing up at work, Danny is working the case, and Jamie is, as expected, helping with the case to find who hurt his men. I need to leave. Garret and Abigail, I need the both of you back in that meeting. Sid, I need you to go to the 2-9 and let Jamie know. Danny should be there as well, have him drive Jamie to the hospital. Nuciforo has already informed my detail, and so I am headed out now. Please call me if there is any major developments or I am urgently needed. Otherwise, I will be at St. Vics, awaiting the arrival of my newest grandson." And with that, Frank strode out of his office, Nuciforo following closely behind.

——————————————————————————————

Eddie heard sirens outside, and when she looked out the window, she saw Frank and his detail getting out of his SUV. Moments later, Frank was walking through the door, and giving Eddie a hug. "How are we doing. Definitely in labor?"

Eddie saw the sincerity and excitement in his eyes as she responded. "Yea, contractions are every five minutes." As she finished speaking, she grabbed ahold of Frank's arm, squeezing tight as another contraction hit.

Frank lowered Eddie onto the couch so she could catch her breath. "Where is your hospital bag?"

"It's in on the bed. Everything is all packed." Eddie took a few deep breaths as Frank grabbed her bag. He handed it off to Nuciforo and came back over to stand in front of Eddie to help her stand.

"Ready to go have a baby?"

Eddie nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes. Can we call Jamie on our way to the hospital?"

"Already taken care of. He and Danny are working the case. I sent Sid to the 29 to inform Jamie and have Danny drive him to the hospital. He should get there about the same time we do. Lets get going, this will be my grandson's very first ride with lights and sirens with my detail."

Eddie smiled, and held onto Frank's arm as they waddled to the car.

——————————————————————————————

"Where is Sergeant Regan?" Sid's booming voice easily carried over the activity in the precinct.

Upon hearing his name, Jamie came out of his. Office and to the front desk where he spotted Sid. "Lieutenant, is there a new development on the case from One PP?"

"Nope, but there is a new development from your wife. Where is Danny? I have orders for him to take you to St. Victors hospital. The Commish picked up Eddie and she will meet you there."

Jamie's face turned white as a ghost and he started to feel a little dizzy. His voice was quiet as he croaked out, "Jesus Christ, she's in labor." He gripped hard to the desk to steady himself, and once the initial wave of nerves passed through, he was running back to the squad room yelling for Danny. "Danny! Hey, Danny! We have to go. We have to go right now! Eddie is in labor, I need you to drive me."

Danny, totally shell shocked at first, broke out into a huge grin. "Grab your stuff kid, you are going to have a baby." He watched as Jamie ran off to grab his stuff from the locker room. Danny walked over to Sid, and thanked him for coming to let him know, "Thanks Lieutennant. I'm sure the Commissioner wouldn't mind if you took over my place for now on this case. I know Baez could use some help with this one."

Sid gave Danny a nod of thanks and headed towards Baez to help with the case. Jamie ran past Sid and shouted thanks, which caused a whole chorus of well wishes and congratulations yelled at Jamie as he and Danny walked out of the precinct.

Once in the car, Danny saw how on edge Jamie was. "Nervous, kid? I was too."

Jamie looked over at Danny as he drove, lights and sirens to the hospital. " I am kinda freaking out over here, if I am being honest. How do you know you're ready to be a parent?"

Danny laughed, "You don't."

They rode in silence the rest of the way, and minutes later they were arriving at the hospital. Danny dropped Jamie off at the door and then went to park.

Jamie headed straight to the front desk, trying to be calm as he spoke. "Excuse me, my wife was brought in here, Edit Reagan, she is in labor."

The nurse smiled up at the expecting father and took a look at the recent admissions. "Ah, here she is, room 313. I have this wrist band for you to wear, and then go down the hall, make a left and take the elevators to the third floor. After that, just follow the stork signs and it will take you to the maternity ward."

"Thanks." Jamie turned and walked part-ways down the hall to wait for Danny who came in seconds later, checked in as a visitor, and headed towards where Jamie was waiting for him.

——————————————————————————————

A few hours had passed, and it was 03:45hrs, and finally, Eddie's labor was progressing.

"Ok Mr. And Mrs. Reagan. In about an hour we will be back to do another check, but I expect at that point we will be ready to deliver. You are at nine centimeters dilated, and ninety percent effaced." After washing his hands, the doctor strode out of the room.

The Reagan clan filed back in after the doctor walked out. After arriving at the hospital, Frank called Erin and had her pick up Henry and Sean, and meet at the hospital. Danny stayed at the hospital, and was helping the case from where he was at, not wanting to miss the birth of his nephew.

Everyone was in awe at how well Jamie took care of Eddie, rubbing her back, walking around with her, holding her hand, and giving her ice chips and wiping the sweat from her face. He was constantly there to help with her every need, and as much as they all teased Jamie for being the "golden child", what they witnessed truly solidified how pure his soul was, and how deep his love and devotion ran for Eddie.

Eddie was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute, plus she was starving. "I am so hungry Jamie. Can't you sneak me something? I think I may actually die of starvation."

Everyone chuckled at Eddie's out burst, and Jamie kissed her temple. "Nope, can't sneak you anything. However, I feel very confident that you are not going to die from starvation. What do you want to eat after the baby is born? I'm sure one of those loafers over there would be willing to run out and get you something."

Eddie thought for a moment, before deciding on what she wanted. "Cheeseburger with French fries. Please."

Jamie gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I think we can arrange that."

"Hey kid, I gotta go. We just tracked down the perps. But when I come back, there better be a baby here. I will also grab the hungry mama bear a burger and fries." He gave Jamie a quick hug, while Jamie mumbled his thanks, and told him to be safe.

Once Danny left, the clan began talking telling stories about their childhood and how they couldn't wait t meet the baby.

Suddenly, Eddie looked up at Jamie, tears streaming down her face. "Eddie? What's wrong babe?" Jamie's eyes searched for answers, but found none.

Choking back tears, Eddie looked at Jamie and grabbed his hands. "Jamie, today is May 15th. Baby Joe will be born on the day your brother died. I am so sorry."

Jamie let his tears fall freely, not bothering to look towards the family, as he knew that they too were crying. "First of all, you didn't purposely go into labor when you did. Second, As much as this day still hurts, I think this will give us a bit of new perspective, a breath of fresh air. We can start to build new memories now, and turn May 15th into a happy day, no longer a sad day."

He kissed her soft and sweet, and heard a few sniffles coming from behind him. He leaned his forehead against Eddie's, and rubbed her belly.


	7. Birthday

_"JAMIE I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Eddie's yells carried out to the waiting room. The clan had been waiting for almost an hour now. At the last check, the doctor told them it was time to deliver the baby and they took Jamie and Eddie back to the delivery room.

Upon hearing Eddie yell, everyone's head snapped up. Sean broke the silence. "Are they gonna be ok in there?"

Everyone laughed, and Henry answered Sean. "They're going to be just fine, Sean. Trust me, once the baby is born, Eddie will forget she ever said that."

Sean just gave a confused shrug, "This is so weird. I swear I am never having kids."

Frank gave Sean a knowing look, "Sean, you are still very young so I wouldn't say never. Of course, kids aren't for everyone, which is ok too. You will have to decide what's best for you and your future life partner when that time comes. However, for all of my children, and all of my grandchildren, I do remember hearing very similar threats."

"I remember yelling at Jack that if he ever looked at me again I would shoot him."

At Erin's comment, Henry let out an audible grunt. "I wish you would have held up your end of that." With a very pointed look from Frank, he quickly added, "I guess I can't fault him too much, we did get Nicky out of the deal. Speaking of, where is Nicky?"

"She is flying back from her interview. Flight lands at 07:00hrs. She said she's going to stop at her apartment and grab a shower and then she will be over."

Light conversation returned, hoping, for Eddie's sake, baby Joe would be born very soon.

——————————————————————————————

"C'mon babe, I know you are tired, but you are so strong." Jamie kissed her temple, not caring that she was dripping in sweat. "You are doing so good Eddie."

Eddie threw her head back into the pillow and let out a yell. She turned her head to Jamie, needing his encouragement. "I hate you SO much right now. We are never doing this again."

Another contraction hit, and Eddie took a crushing hold on Jamie's hand as she yelled out in pain. Jamie let out a strangled yelp of pain, pretty sure that Eddie would break his hand before the baby was born.

"Alright Mrs. Reagan, We are gonna need 3 more big pushes, and then your baby boy will be here. We are so close, almost there."

Eddie sighed in exhaustion, and Jamie wiped her face down with a cool cloth. He kissed her temple and left his lips linger as he whispered their vows to her.

"I will always have your back. If you fall behind I will wait up. I will earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have."

Another contraction, Eddie yelled and Jamie counted down with the doctor. She relaxed back and Jamie's lips went right back to her temple.

"I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry. Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two."

Another contraction hit, and Eddie yelled the next line of their vows. "NO RETREAT, NO SURRENDER"

Jamie smiled against her skin, a breathy laugh escaping as he repeated back, "No retreat, no surrender." Another kiss to her temple.

The next contraction hit as Jamie spoke. "You can count on me"

A small cry was heard as the doctor held the baby up for the couple to see. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Reagan! You have a handsome and healthy baby boy! Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"

Jamie wiped the tears from his eyes, and nodded "I would very much like that."

Once the cord was cut, the baby was taken to be weighed and measured, cleaned, and swaddled. Jamie followed to get pictures, totally in awe, and his heart full of love.

The doctor delivered the placenta, and then started to clean Eddie up. Shortly after, Jamie returned carrying a small sleeping bundle to Eddie, and laid the baby on her chest. He kissed her slow and sweet, and then rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much." They were both crying now, their tears mixing as Jamie kissed her again. The doctors and nurses stood back to give the couple a few minutes with their baby. Eddie and Jamie were none the wiser, totally encased in their own little bubble, in utter amazement at the miracle in Eddie's arms.

Five minutes passed, and then one of the nurses came over, intruding into the bubble of the perfect world of the couple.

"Mom, Dad, do we have a name for this little guy?"

Eddie was still looking at the sleeping baby in her arms, a finger tracing his tiny features, feeling like her eyes were glued to him. "Joseph Conor Reagan."

"Welcome to the world baby Joseph. Mom we need to take him up to the nursery to do a quick exam and confirm that he is as perfect as he looks, and then we will bring him down to you. In the meantime, the lovely ladies behind me are going to take you to your room and help you get settled."

Reluctantly, Eddie handed over baby Joe to the kind nurse. She and Jamie both planting a little kiss on his tiny nose before the nurse took him away. "I am gonna go let everyone know that the newest Reagan is here. I will meet you back in your room, ok?"

Eddie nodded, her adrenaline high wearing down, sleep threatening to take over. "Ok. Jamie?"

"Yea?"

"I love you so much."

One last tender kiss, and Jamie mumbled against Eddie's lips, "I love you so much. You are amazing."

——————————————————————————————

Foot steps were heard rounding the corner and everyone turned to see Jamie coming down the hall, a huge smile gracing his face. They all stood up when he got closer, but before he could speak, Erin's phone rang, a FaceTime call from Danny. She quickly answered, noticing that Danny was in the squad room at the 29.

"Hey Danny, Jamie is just coming out now. How much longer will you be there?"

"Just finishing up some paperwork, then I told Nicky I would pick her up and we have to stop and get Eddie her cheeseburger and fries. So probably in about an hour."

"Ok, sounds good. Oh- Here is Jamie. Jamie, what is the final verdict?

Jamie smiled wider (if that were possible), and put his hands on top of his head, happy tears streaming down his cheeks. "Joseph Conor Reagan was born at 07:23hrs. He is six pounds three ounces, and is eighteen inches long. Mom and baby are doing excellent."

Frank engulfed Jamie in a hug and heard Danny shout the news to the entire squad room the news. Jamie talked to Danny for a second, making sure they go the guys who shot the officers the day before, which Danny confirmed, and hen said their good byes so Danny could get to the hospital as soon as possible.

——————————————————————————————

A small knock was heard on the door, and Jamie opened it, allowing the nurse to bring baby Joe in. The nurse brought him over to Eddie and placed him in her arms.

"Mrs. Reagan, it is time to feed this little guy. Do you want to breast feed or bottle feed?"

"I want to try and breast feed"

"Ok, lets see if we can get him to latch. If we have any trouble, we will get our lactation specialist down here for some help."

The nurse helped Eddie get the shoulder of her gown down, and directed her on how to get baby Joe to latch on. A few tears ran down Eddie's cheeks as she felt him latch and begin to suckle. Jamie sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked lovingly at the sight in front of him, rubbing Eddie's leg as he took in the moment.

"Looks like he is a natural at this. Of course, if any issues arise while you're still in the hospital, or after you get home, we will have our lactation specialist consult with you. Congrats again you two."

With that the nurse left the new parents to enjoy a moment together before they were bombarded with family.

The couple sat in silence and watched as baby Joe drank until his little tummy was full, and then Eddie burped him. She and Jamie let out stifled giggles at the loud bro that came from the tiny body. Jamie took the baby and placed him in the bassinet before helping Eddie get situated.

"Ready for me to invite everyone in? Danny will hopefully be here with your cheeseburger and fries soon."

As if on cue, Eddie's stomach growled loudly, and she cocked an eyebrow at Jamie, giving him a knowing look. "He better be, having a baby really makes you hungry."

"Eddie, breathing makes you hungry." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and texted Erin to bring everyone back.

When they walked in, Erin had her camera at the ready, and snapped a picture of the scene in front of her. Eddie was holding baby Joe, Jamie sitting half way on the bed next to her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other resting on her thigh. They were both looking down in admiration of the baby.

Nicky came trailing in with Danny and let out a little "Awwee!" Which caused Eddie and Jamie to look up towards the door. Erin snapped another picture with them smiling at the camera this time.

Frank approached Eddie and looked down at the newest grandchild. "He is perfect. May I hold him?"

Eddie nodded her head, and getting the baby settled into Frank's arms. Danny gave Eddie the bag of food he picked up for her and after a few minutes of watching her devour her food, he looked over at Frank who still had the baby.

"Ok Dad, no hogging the baby, give him here." Danny took the small bundle from Frank's arms and admired the baby's tiny features. After a moment, he looked over at Jamie and Eddie, sincerity in his voice, "He is absolutely perfect. Nice job you two."

Jamie planted a kiss in Eddie's hair and the two watched over the next half hour as the baby was passed around. Jamie looked over at Eddie and saw she was fading fast. Exhaustion hit Eddie like a freight train, and was trying to pull her into a deep and much needed sleep. Jamie noticed this and cleared his throat, hoping that someone would take the hint. Fortunately, Erin saw Eddie's face, and took charge of everyone.

"Ok, let's let Eddie get some sleep. Text us later, we will come by with dinner if that is ok. Congrats again you guys."

Hugs were exchanged, and congratulations were mumbled as they all shuffled out the door. Sleep claiming Eddie almost instantly.

——————————————————————————————

As Eddie slept, Jamie took the time to just sit and enjoy the moment with his son. "Son." The word felt foreign on his tongue, but yet so familiar at the same time.

"Joseph Conor Reagan." As he spoke the baby's name, his little blue eyes opened, focusing on Jamie.

Tears welled in Jamie's eyes as he spoke. Needing to tell his little innocent baby an important message, even though Jamie knew baby Joe couldn't understand anything he said. His voice was heavy with emotion, but he didn't care.

"Joseph Conor Reagan. You are so incredibly loved. You have a kick ass mommy, and a daddy who will bring you the moon and stars if thats what it took to keep you happy, healthy, and safe.

Your Pop and Grandpa will help me and your Uncle Danny keep a lookout for you. Your Aunt Erin will always be there to help out too. She is a natural with kids, and I know she will help me and your mommy take the best care of you. You have older cousins who will be able to offer you advice on growing up in our crazy family.

You have four guardian angels in Heaven. You have your Grandma, your Great-Grandma, Aunt Linda, and your namesake, your Uncle Joe. I wish he could be here for you to meet him.

Your Uncle Joe was my best friend. I don't expect you to be exactly like Joe because you are going to be your own person. But we will all make sure you know about your Uncle Joe, as well as your Grandma's, and Aunt Linda.

I can't wait to watch you grow and see the person you become. You are the best gift I have ever gotten. And, in a way, Your Uncle Joe is to thank for you being here. If he wasn't a LODD, I never would have joined the NYPD or met your mommy.

You are born on the day that your Uncle Joe was killed, and I think that is exactly what we all needed. A happy memory for this day.

Little one, I am going to make you this promise- I will always love you. I will always have your back. I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I can't promise you that I will always come home from work, but I can promise that a Reagan will always have your back. I promise to teach you to always be proud of who you are. Lastly, I promise that I will always be a positive influence, and be a role model you can be proud of."

Jammie kissed baby Joe on his tiny title nose, and placed the now sleeping newborn into the bassinet before settling down on the couch that was in the room, and taking a nap himself.

——————————————————————————————

A/N: one more chapter left. Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot! I am glad you have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. My next story is already in the works, and it will follow Baby Joe throughout his first year of life. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Last chapter will be bringing Baby Joe home and getting settled.

-FireMedic313


	8. Time

A/N: So I definitely think a Jamko pregnancy announcement is close. We keep getting these comments here and there about when they have kids. I think the show creators are hinting at something ;)

——————————————————————————————

Jamie heard a soft cry and immediately bolted upright from the couch. Eddie had also woke to the baby's cries and looked to Jamie for instruction.

"Jamie, how do we know what the baby wants?"

"Well, from what I remember, Erin and Danny played a guessing game. When they're this little, they're usually hungry or need a diaper change."

Eddie nodded, "Oh, That makes sense."

Jamie smiled as he crossed the room to the bassinet, his voice was soft as he spoke to his son. "Hey baby Joe, you're okay. Let's see what you need." As he looked, he noticed that baby Joe needed a fresh diaper, but not knowing where they were, or really remembering how to change a diaper, he looked at Eddie for help. He picked up Joe and lightly bounced him, calming his cries.

"Don't look at me. I have zero experience with kids." She gave Jamie a soft smile, before pressing the nurses button. "Let's get some expert help."

A few moments later, the nurse came in. "What can I get you guys?" Her eyes kind, understanding the struggle of being a first time parent.

Jamie turned to the nurse, sensing Eddie was a little embarrassed by what she thought was her lack of a mother's instinct. "Well, Joe needs a diaper change, and it has been a really long time since I have changed a diaper. I don't know where the diapers are, and I could use a little guidance to make sure I do this the right way." Jamie finished with a sheepish smile, and a shrug of his shoulders.

"No worries, I am happy to help! we have diapers in this cabinet over here-" she gestures to a tall cabinet by the couch "-and then if you want to grab your little man and bring him over to the bed, we can do a diaper refresher for both you and mom." She grabbed a diaper and some baby wipes and walked over to where Eddie was sitting and Jamie laid the baby down and started to change the diaper.

"Oh, this is kind of like riding a bike. I haven't done it in almost eighteen years, but it's all coming back to me now." Jamie smiled as he got the clean diaper on the baby. "I guess just wrap the blanket around him to swaddle him?" He looked over to the nurse who nodded in confirmation.

Baby joe was still whimpering softly so Jamie handed him to Eddie. "I think he may be hungry, so that is your area of expertise."

Eddie smiled as she unbuttoned her gown to allow baby Joe access to her breast. As Joe began to suckle, Eddie smiled and traced his tiny features with her free hand.

The nurse let the couple know that the lactation specialist would be in momentarily to establish a relationship, and answer any questions the couple may have.

Moments later, another woman entered, introducing herself as the lactation specialist. Eddie had a lot of questions, and started to cry, feeling like she should know all of this stuff. Jamie tried to reassure Eddie that nobody knows what they're doing, which only made Eddie cry harder. Joe fortunately had stopped eating, so Jamie took him and burped him, and then held him until he fell asleep. Jamie watched as the lactation specialist talked with Eddie, placating her fears, and reassuring her that she would soon be a natural and would know what her baby needed.

"Mrs. Reagan, having a baby is very overwhelming. It is quite traumatic on your body, giving birth isn't easy. And then, suddenly, you have this tiny little baby who depends on you for his every need, and he cant voice what he needs, so you have to play a guessing game to figure it out. It is hard to take care of a baby, and with so many pressures from other moms on what they say is best, and what they try to pressure you to do, takes a toll. We have a few support groups, they meet weekly, but I always recommend first time parents attend a few meetings. We have a women's group, which is a support group for everything from postpartum depression, to all the challenges that can come with raising a baby, like colic, feeding issues, and any thing else that you need to talk about. All the moms in the group understand where you are at, or have been where you are at."

The lactation specialist looked over at Jamie, "We also have a men's group as well. It teaches husbands the signs and symptoms of postpartum depression, and how to hep your wife though it and when to seek help. They also talk about the challenges of being a father, and how sometimes it is very emotionally taxing trying to support your wife during the first few months of your baby's life. I will bring in information on both of these groups, as well as information on postpartum depression. Every parent questions themselves, especially when they are first time parents. Having good communication and a good support system is extremely important."

——————————————————————————————

Jamie and Eddie napped most of the day, waking up to care for Joe, and to talk to the doctor when she came in for another check. Joe was also given a check up, and the doctor said both mom and baby look great, and that tomorrow they would be released.

Around 17:00hrs, the Reagan clan came back for dinner, bringing burgers and fries, which Eddie thoroughly enjoyed. Everyone gushed over baby Joe, and since it was the anniversary of Joe's death, they shared countless stories about Joe to honor his memory, and holding baby Joe seemed to lighten everyone's hearts.

As visiting hours ended, Everyone packed up to go home, and Jamie left with Danny to pick up the Jeep, head to the apartment to shower, change, and get the car seat so they could bring baby Joe home. Jamie gave Eddie a slow kiss, and rested his forehead against hers letting her know that he would be back in a little while.

Soon, it was just Eddie and baby Joe. He was nursing, and Eddie was enjoying the alone time with her baby.

"Joseph Conor Reagan, you are so perfect. You are so loved. You are the most precious gift I have ever been given. I will do my best to raise you and make sure you know how loved you are. Your daddy and I will do everything we can to make sure you are happy, and we will do our best to give you everything you want in life.

Daddy and I have dangerous jobs, and I can't make any promises that everything will always be ok, but I can promise that a Reagan will always have your six.

I have learned a lot about your Uncle Joe today, and I can say that you were named after a wonderful man. We will all teach you about your Uncle Joe, and I am sorry that you will never meet him. But I feel pretty sure that your Uncle Joe will always watch over you.

My side of the family is nowhere near as great as your Daddy's, but that's ok, we make it work. I will promise that I will never do anything illegal or morally bankrupt in an attempt to give you everything you want, and I promise that I will never lie to you about anything important.

You are so handsome, baby boy. You are so perfect and so loved."

Eddie held Joe against her chest, and drifted off into a light sleep. Her heart so full of love, she thought. it may burst.

——————————————————————————————

A/N: So there will be one more chapter after this, but I felt like I had to give you all a glimpse of what Eddie might feel. I can't think you enough for all the reviews, your support is greatly appreciated! I am sad that there is no new episode this week, I might have some Jamko withdrawal.

-FireMedic313


	9. Moments

A/N: this is the last chapter for this story, but there will be a continuance of this story, following baby Joe's first year of life. Thank you for all the love and the reviews, you guys are awesome!

-FireMedic313

——————————————————————————————

"Jamie, let me open the door. I get it, I'm not supposed to lift a lot of weight, and I am supposed to relax so my body can heal. But at the very least, let me unlock the door."

Jamie gave her a sheepish look as she took the keys he was fumbling with from his hand. "Thanks, now you go lay down and I will get everything settled."

"Jamie. You need to relax. I'm allowed to do some stuff, like go for a short walk, or do some light housework. I love that you want to do everything, but I also need to do things for myself."

Eddie gave Jamie a chaste kiss and walked inside their apartment. Jamie sat the car seat on the table and went to put the bags in their bedroom. When he walked back out, Eddie was lifting Joe out of his car seat. He made a small whimper, but quickly nuzzled into Eddie's arms and settled. His sapphire blue eyes shone bright as Eddie walked him around the apartment, giving him a tour as if he were an old friend who came to visit.

The soft croon of Eddie's voice lulled Joe back to sleep. She walked into her and Jamie's bedroom, and Jamie came in right behind her. Eddie went to lay Joe in the bassinet next to the bed but Jamie stopped her. "Lay him down on our bed, lets just lay with him for a little bit"

Eddie gave him a questioning look but obliged. They each climbed in on their respective sides of the bed, lying on their sides facing the sleeping bundle in the middle of the bed. They watched in awe at the gentle rise and fall as Joe breathed, and the tiny movements of his little arms while he slept.

Jamie propped himself up on his elbow, and slipped his index finger into a tiny little hand which grasped it. A mega watt smile formed on his face, and his voice was thick with emotion when he spoke. "Eddie, we made this. We made this tiny little life, and I can't even begin to be able to find the words to describe how in love I am. He is absolutely perfect. You are absolutely perfect."

"We did good, Jamie, we did good. He must take after you because he is perfect in every single way."

The three lay in contented silence for what felt like forever. Their tiny little bubble was intruded upon when Joe began to cry. Eddie sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. She was getting herself situated while Jamie scooped up Joe and handed him to Eddie so she could feed him.

"Jamie, can you hand me the boppy pillow please?"

"Yea, here you go." Jamie helped her get the pillow situated so she could get Joe into the best position to nurse. "Need anything else?"

"Not right now. I am getting hungry though, do you want to pull out one of the frozen meals Erin and I made?"

"I can do that. Do you have a particular preference?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, any one is fine. Thank you."

Jamie walked into the kitchen and felt his phone ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID which read 'Dad'.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey! How are you guys settling in? Make it home ok?"

"Yea, we made it home just fine. Eddie is a natural, Dad. She is doing great with him."

Frank smiled into the phone, "I had no doubt that she would be an excellent mother." Frank let out one of those heavy sighs, indicating he had a question to ask and he wasn't quite sure if he should ask it. "We are certainly not expecting you to come to Sunday dinner tomorrow, but how would you feel about Sunday dinner coming to you?"

Jamie mulled it over for a minute before responding. "I'm ok with it, but let me talk to Eddie and then I will let you know for sure."

"Ok, just keep us updated Jamie. If you both aren't up to it that is fine, we will bring leftovers by for you both."

"Sounds good, thanks Dad."

Jamie hung up the phone and went to let Eddie know that he would have dinner ready soon, and to ask about Sunday dinner. The sight he saw before him made his heart swell, and he pulled out his phone to take a picture. Eddie had fallen asleep with Joe on her chest. He padded softly to the sleeping pair, and gently lifted the sleeping baby out of Eddie's arms, and laid him in the bassinet. Eddie stirred when Jamie took Joe out of her arms, but Jamie quickly spoke to her so she would know everything was ok.

"Shh Shhh, hey, it's ok, it's just me. Lay down and get some rest. I'll heat up dinner when you wake up." He kissed her temple and laid a blanket over her as she settled down into the pillows.

——————————————————————————————

A tiny cry echoed in the darkness, and two very tired people let out stifled groans.

"Your turn, Jamie."

"You do realize if he is hungry, I physically cannot take care of that."

Jamie got up to take care of Joe, walking him into the nursery to change his diaper. A few minutes later, he was walking back into their bedroom. "C'mon babe, sit up, someone is hungry."

Eddie slowly sat up, grumbling to Jamie, "I wish you had boobs so you could take a turn."

Jamie smiled as he handed Joe to Eddie and watched her as she got Joe settled, and he started suckling. He was in total awe at how well Eddie was doing with the baby. Motherhood looked good on her. He loved the way Eddie traced Joe's tiny features as she fed him, an incredibly tender moment shared between the two.

"It is crazy to me, how much I love you and how much I love such a tiny baby. I just can't explain it."

Eddie glanced over at Jamie, exhaustion visible in her features. "I know. Remember the baby we delivered in the movie theater? All I could think was how is it possible to love someone you just met so much, and now, I get it. Thank you for this. I mean that."

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie's temple and whispered against her skin, "I love you Edit Marie Reagan."

Eddie turned towards Jamie and kissed him on the lips, slow and sweet, trying to convey all her love for him in that one kiss. As she pulled back, she gave Jamie a coy smile. "I still wish you had boobs so you could take a turn so I could get a little more sleep."

Jamie let out a breathy chuckle, and he reached over, allowing Joe to grasp his finger. As he watched his son fall asleep while eating. He looked up at Eddie and smiled. "If you start pumping, I can give him a bottle when you need more sleep."

"Would you really? Because I am pretty sure you enjoy this view."

"Well, I do, but not in the way you think. I enjoy the view because I am watching you care for this tiny little person, that we created, and you did all the work of growing him, and then giving birth to him, and now, you are sacrificing a lot to care for him."

Eddie looked over at Jamie, and a tear ran down her cheek. Jamie used his thumb to swipe it away, and leaned his forehead against hers, savoring the moment as they knew it would be gone too soon.

——————————————————————————————

A/N: This is the end for this story! I should have the next story published soon. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Please know, I read each review, and they all make me smile.

-FireMedic313


End file.
